Left 4 Dead: Southern Comfort
by Angelus-v1
Summary: Trapped in a small Arizona diner, a band of survivors must work together to survive a zombie apocalypse. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Slow Day**

Desert sand blew across the land lazily while one or two dust devils traveled from one spot to another. The long, beat up, stretch of highway which would usually be busy with big rigs, vans, or station wagons traveling cross-country was abnormally quiet. In the past hours only one or two cars traveled down it with both stopping at the same diner on the side of the road.

Big Chubb's Diner sat alone in the middle of the largest part of the Arizona desert. While plain looking from the outside, inside was bright with its red and dominant white coloring. The outside of the large bay windows barely showed what was inside with all the caked on dirt covering them.

Connected to the diner sat a small two bay garage named Crossroads. It was in the same condition as the diner with the only difference being the three foot wide tinted window next to one of the bay doors. Gas pumps sat outside with a lone diesel pump several yards away, making a total of three fuel pumps and all. Aside from the building, several vehicles were parked out front with another occupying one of the garage bays that also served as a bed to the man who owned it.

Giving a forceful yawn and stretch, a man slowly climbed out of the bed of his truck. His pants had fallen below his waist last night but were of no concern as the first thing he did was let them fall to the floor and climbed into one of the stalls usually reserved for truck drivers. But since he owned it, he could do whatever he wanted. Within the confines of his garage that is. It was the only indoor area that could be called dirty simply from the oil stains on the floor. Other than that, tools and equipment hung in neat order on the walls or were lined up against them.

Inside the diner, the smell of bacon, coffee, and eggs was in the air. The few early morning truckers that were there had already cleared out with the exception for an African American man heading to the restroom while his food was being cooked. Other than him, only the owner, who also served as a short order cook, and a young waitress were all there was.

"Hey DB, how long till the truckers food is done?" The diner's waitress, whose name tag read Megan, balanced a tower of plates, cups, and silverware from a just emptied table to ready them for washing. Several years of waiting tables for a meager living had made her a pro at the "balancing act."

"Just finishing up his eggs," DB told her. Then mumbled under his breath, "Why can't they ever order scrambled?"

As Megan ventured passed the grill and into the washing area, the man from the garage entered the diner from a side door. Now, wearing oil stained blue-gray coveralls, he took a seat in a booth, the same booth he always sat in for his meals. As if the table was reserved only for him, a piping hot cup of coffee set prepared the way he liked it, three sugars and a spoonful of milk.

"Want your usual Ricardo?" asked DB as he plopped the truckers order on a plate.

"Yeah, that'll do." As Ricardo drank from his cup, he looked out the Bay window to his left. Not a single vehicle drove past, which was odd for it being close to seven in the morning.

"Hey DB," he said as the cook placed the plate on the table one booth over. "Has anyone been here yet?"

"Who are you expecting?"

"I was on the radio last night with a trucker out of Utah who said he was gonna stop in for a blown tire."

DB wiped his hand on a towel hanging from his apron pocket then took a seat. His balding head shined with sweat from the hot grill. "No one besides the gentleman in the restroom. Was it serious?"

"Nah, but just seems a little strange with no one out is all."

"Yeah. Hope it picks up. I got a wife to feed back home."

Ricardo looked up at DB with a cocked eyebrow. "DB, you have a dog, not a wife."

"Dog's a bitch. And she knows how to nag when I don't feed her."

"(Tisk) funny," Ricardo said taking another drink.

"Well, I'll go get your food ready. You are one of my best customers. Since everything is on the house," DB said as he stood and slapped Ricardo's shoulder.

"And I appreciated it."

"As long as you help keep the equipment running, it's all good."

As DB went to the grill to start Ricardo's breakfast, Megan came from the back. She still had on her yellow dishwashing gloves and gave a friendly wave to Ricardo. She was about to say something when an Italian sports car pulled into a parking space, almost hitting a beat up tan pick up that had arrived just a moment ago. Those inside could hear the pickup's driver yell an obscenity of the sports car owner who was passing the blame back on to him.

"What an ass," Megan said.

"You're going to have to wait on that ass," DB told her.

"Damn."

Ricardo couldn't help but smile slyly at Megan's misfortune. He couldn't help but smile whenever Megan was around actually. Even in her light mauve and white waitress uniform, she still looked good. It hugged the curves of her athletic body nicely and she never needed makeup.

"Ricardo," Megan called. "Ricardo." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Gotcha food sweetie."

"Thanks."

No sooner had she placed his food on the table when the guy from the sports car came into the diner. Dressed in a flawless white suit, he ignored everyone except Megan only adjuster after he plopped down in a booth.

"Okay, toots, all take an Avian with a third of a lime, eggs over easy, and gluten-free toast."

Megan looked at the finely dressed man and then over at DB. "You hear that? He wants in Avian?'

DB and Ricardo only laughed.

"You get tap. That's all we have."

"Tap, as in tap your ass?"

"Tap as in water. Like the kind I won't hesitate to bring to boil and burn your dick off with." Megan turned and gave DB the man's order slip with a side note that read, "Please let me kill him.' on it.

"Hey, grease monkey," he addressed Ricardo. "She always like that? Does she like cocks or is she a pussy muncher?"

Ricardo only glared at him while chewing the bite of biscuit and gravy in his mouth.

"Shit. Leave it to me to get lost and get a dyke for waitress and an illegal alien who doesn't know English." He shifted his posture in the booth and slowly but loudly spoke to Ricardo. "Can you fill up my gas tank? It takes premium only. Do it and there may be a shiny Peso in it for you."

With the clatter of this work hitting the table and the customer's verbal assault, DB and Megan waited on pins and needles for Ricardo's response but were surprised when he didn't give one. Instead, he stood quietly and went back to his garage. Shortly after, the diner door opened and in stepped the driver from the pickup.

"Ah, if it isn't my redneck friend," the man in white said.

"Listen to me you damn bastard…" the pickup driver began.

"Chuck!" DB yelled.

"Where the hell…"

"Chuck!"

"What?" He turned to eye DB who was yelling his name.

"Chuck huh?" the sharp dressed man said. "I'm Christopher."

"I don't give a damn who you are. You come close to hitting me again and…"

"Chuck,,. Let's sit down and get your belly fed." Megan guided him over to barstool before the main counter in front of the grill. "Grits and eggs?"

"Grits and eggs," she told her.

"DB can you…"

"Go, I got this." DB slid fresh cooked eggs onto a plate alongside some toast and went over to Christopher as Megan went into the garage.

She was surprised that the two bay doors weren't open it, making for a very dark environment with only the light from the small window coming in. The smell of grease was in the air as she looked for Ricardo and found him in a storage room sitting on a table in front of a large display of military memorabilia. His picture hung below a United States Marine symbol with the American flag draped beside it. Medals hung proudly on the wall alongside his dog tags as well as clippings from papers about him and his squadron.

"You okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Just hate it when the dumb assess come in."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and flexed her fingers slightly. "It took a lot for you to ignore him, didn't it?"

He inhaled the next held heavily. "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna lose it again. Not after last time."

"The way you kicked those bikers asses for doing that to me, I don't think they'll, come into Arizona again anytime soon."

"Well, they shouldn't have put their hands on you like that."

She palmed the top of his head and turned him to look at her. "And you can stop with this pity party you're having and be yourself again. You're a soldier and a hero. So man up and go back in there and kick that guy's ass. Like old times."

"Like old times huh?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, just like old times." She patted him on the back and left to go back to the diner. "I just wish you would man up and ask me out sometime," she muttered under her breath.

She was just about to reach the door when she heard a loud crash and scream from the other side. Before she could react to the sound, Ricardo was at her side and pushing her back.

"Stay here," he told her. In the short time between him sitting at his table and getting to the door, Ricardo looked like the same as he did when Megan first saw him.

The first sight Ricardo saw was the black trucker on top of DB. Blood flowed freely from an open wound on his shoulder like a miniature River. As for the trucker, he was chewing on a chunk of DB's flesh and his pain filled screams were becoming softer as he bled out.

"What the fuck!" Christopher repeatedly yelled wall, pinning himself to the corner of his booth.

Chuck stood by the door, frozen in place and not believing what he was seeing. As a farm hand, it was used to seeing animals attack each other for a meal but this was beyond his comprehension.

"DB!" Ricardo yelled. He reached for the trucker and tried to pull him off but couldn't due to the strong grip he had on his friend. "Chuck, help me get him off!"

He didn't move and neither did Christopher, who continued to repeat his motto. The trucker refused to budge and Ricardo refused to let him continue doing what he was doing to DB.

"Rrraagghhh!" He used all of his strength, but the trucker continued to inch forward. He was just about the sink his teeth into DB's face when an iron rod connected with the side of his head and sent him to the side. When Ricardo looked up he saw Megan standing over him with a tire iron from his garage.

"Wha…wha… What happened? DB!" Her lips quivered and the tire iron fell to the floor with a clang.

"Get me a rag," Ricardo told her.

She took her apron off and dumped the contents of her pockets out before giving it to him. Tried as he did, Ricardo couldn't get the bleeding to stop and soon DB ceased to breathe.

"Is he?" she asked.

"He's lost too much blood," Ricardo told her.

She began to cry at his loss when Chuck in Christopher finally moved.

"What the…" Chuck said.

"Fuck," finished Christopher.

"What happened?" Ricardo asked.

Both men stood by speechless.

"What… happened?" Ricardo repeated.

"He went to check on the trucker. He said his food was getting cold. Then he…he…" Chuck removed his cowboy hat and held it over his chest.

"He turned him into soilant green, man," Christopher said.

The trucker lay still on the ground with a large pool of blood forming under his head where Megan hit him. "I… I killed him," she said. "I killed him and he killed DB. I… I…"

"Megan, it's okay," Ricardo told her.

"No it's not. I killed a person."

"You did it trying to save DB. Come on, let's call the police and tell them what happened."

"But I…"

"I'll take care of it." Ricardo led her over to a booth and sat her down. She was still shaking and didn't want to let him go. "Look. You didn't do anything wrong. You were defending DB. It's okay. Calm down and…"

A hand grabbed Ricardo by the forearm and gripped him tight enough to cause pain. The other three let out a scream as DB turned him around and began to attack him.

"Agh, shit! Wha… DB!" Ricardo yelled as his friend slowly inched his teeth closer to his throat.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Information**

Ricardo was bent over backwards on the booths table, struggling to keep DB at bay. Saliva spilt out of the snapping jaws of the cook and his grip on Ricardo's arms intensified. DB wasn't normally a strong man but now he seemed to be stronger than Ricardo. Up close, his eyes were glazed white and his skin a shade paler. Same was true for the trucker when he got a good look at him.

Through the snapping of the teeth, Ricardo could hear Chuck yell for Megan to give him the tire iron as white napkins fell around him from Christopher throwing whatever he could at DB when he felt a force connect with his attacker. Once, twice, three times, the hits kept coming as Chuck slammed the tire iron into DB's back but there was no hurting him.

"Watch it!" Megan yelled. She grabbed an iron skillet from the grill and slammed it on DB's head.

The resulting hit to his head staggered DB long enough for Ricardo to get him off and push him to the side. He fell off the table and quickly got to his feet just in time to see DB begin to twitch violently and let out a violent scream. Grabbing the tire iron from Chuck, Ricardo planted a foot on DB's chest and raised the weapon above his head.

"No!" Megan yelled. "Don't!"

"Kill him!" Christopher shouted.

"I'm sorry," Ricardo said as he impaled DB's skull with the tire iron.

The spasms stopped. Blood pooled around the head of DB. Everyone took a deep breath for the first time in several long minutes and an uneasy quiet settled among them.

"What happened? What happened to him, man," asked Chuck.

"He went all cannibal on him!" Christopher said. "The old man fuckin' ate him."

"People don't just eat people," Megan said through tears. "DB, he… He…"

"Let's just cover him up," Ricardo said. "I got some tarps in the garage."

It didn't take long to wrap the two men up and move them into a back room. Megan was too distraught to do anything and Christopher made an excuse about an old sports injury he had.

"So ugh, you knew the old man for a while?" Christopher asked.

"His name is DB." Megan said defensively. "I've known him since I was 16. He helped me when my parents left."

"What about the farmer?"

"Chuck… He doesn't think. He's a good guy but he's always acting first."

"And the Mexican?"

"Ricardo… I've known him forever it seems. Ever since he came back… "

"Came back from where?"

"He's a Marine. He got back from Iran not long ago."

"Jar head. Or is it G. I. Joe?"

"It's Marine," she told him sternly.

"What's Marine?" Chuck asked as he came out of the back. He wiped some sweat off his brow before replacing his cowboy hat.

"Nothin'," Christopher told him. "Where's Ricardo?"

"Looking for DB's old radio. He kept it in the back somewhere. Has anyone driven by?"

"Nope. It's as barren as A cup night at a Vegas titty bar. Believe me, I know," Christopher told him.

"(Tisk), ass." Megan moved away from Christopher and his choice statement to sit on a stool.

"Why don't you shut your mouth for a while you prick?" Chuck ordered.

"And what if I don't?" Christopher stood up challengingly. "What's an inbred redneck gonna do?"

"Put my foot up your asked for starters."

"Good luck with that. I know karate, so bring it on honkey."

"You better know something, asshole because if he doesn't kick your ass than I will." Ricardo emerged from the back room, setting the radio on the counter and opening up a package of batteries. "Radio was easy to find but batteries are hard to come by."

"Probably could've asked Megs," Christopher said, sitting back down in a booth. "Girl's best friend and all."

"You son of a…" Before Megan could finish her sentence, a steak knife flew through the air and stabbed the seat before Christopher's crotch.

"Damn… targets too small, I missed." Ricardo said before he went back to putting the batteries in the radio as Christopher stared wide-eyed at how close the knife came to his 'special place'.

"Thank you," Megan mouthed at Ricardo.

"No problem," he said.

The first station that played on the radio awarded them with what was happening in the world. An adjustment of the antenna cleared up the station and the reporter came through clear as a bell.

"… Stated earlier, it is massive chaos across the state of Arizona. People are attacking each other and devouring victims that they come across. Those that are not immediately killed have been turning into cannibalistic ghouls, for lack of a better word, while others change into something else entirely."

"Okay, this has got to be a joke like War of The Worlds," Chuck said. "My dad told me about War of The Worlds."

"Didn't look like a hoax when DB and the trucker attack us," Ricardo said as the radio reporter continued.

"People are warned to stay out of the major cities and report to military safe zones for protection. According to authorities, they feel no pain and there is no reasoning with them. You must destroy the head or brain to kill them. Shooting the legs will only slow them down, but not stop them. However, early reports indicate there are several other… infected, that do not appear to be limited to this. So it is best to stay away from any of these… people if you can. Further investigation upon several of the infected people; have shown that after they come into contact with this disease or mutation, they are no longer alive. So any reservations about this being considered murder should not be taken."

"So what are these people? Megan asked." Are they sick? Or did they turn into those things?"

"The radio said infected," said Chuck. "Maybe they got sick and died and then changed."

"I hope it's not from one of those bordellos I came from," said Christopher. "But I do know one thing, I'm outta here."

"That would be a good idea right there." Ricardo turned off the radio and moved it to the side. "I've got an old military radio in the garage I can use to find out where the nearest military zone is. But I have a feeling it's going to be easier talking about it than getting there."

"You think they would listen?" asked Chuck.

"It's already programmed to all military channels. Someone's gonna be listening."

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm leaving right now and not stopping until I see the guys in green. So later." As Christopher gave them a salute goodbye he pushed the door open. He was met with a grotesque woman on the other side with a massive amount of flesh missing from her stomach.

"Christ!" he yelled as she tried to grab him but pulled back inside before she could reach him.

The female ghoul began to pound on the door, which had to be pulled open from her side. It wasn't long until another joined her with a third close behind them.

"What the hell?" Chuck said in disbelief as a fourth and a fifth joined in banging on the glass.

"This is like that Caesar Romero movie," Christopher said. "Dawn of The Land of The Living Dead."

"It's George Romero and you combined three movies about zombies just now," Ricardo corrected him.

"Ugh, guys," Chuck said. "Who cares? They're trying to get in."

The four people in the diner could only watch as the five zombies were joined by several more. They weren't smart or else they would have pulled the door open, which Megan quickly locked just in case and froze when she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. The Windows began to crack.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Panic**

Everything was in slow motion. The zombies outside, the small web-like pattern of the glass cracking, and the way the four people inside reacted to what they were seeing.

"Run!" Ricardo shouted. But it seemed as if everyone were deaf. That or he wasn't loud enough. "Get in the garage now!"

Chuck reached the door first and it pulled open the moment Christopher got there. As both men dove through it, Ricardo saw Megan was frozen where she was. Again, slow motion kicked in as a glass broke inward. She held up her hands in meager protection as the glass shards rained down. Ricardo got to her and pulled her out of the way just as the glass fell inward and the zombies fell into the diner. Megan was the first through the door with Ricardo close behind who locked it soon after he slammed it shut.

"Help me block the door!" Ricardo yelled.

As Ricardo held the door closed, should the zombies learn how to pull it open, Chuck shoved a heavy metal table loaded with tools in front of it. As he and Ricardo braced the door, Megan rolled a few tires over where they stacked them on top of the table until there were somewhat comfortable with the result.

"You think it will hold?" asked Chuck.

"Table weighs one fifty empty. It's got at least another hundred pounds with the tools. Tires way another thirty pounds each, give or take. You're talking about 400 pounds there. At least," Ricardo told him.

"Nice to know we had help." Chuck turned to Christopher and eyed him disdainfully.

"What?" Christopher asked. "I was watching your backs."

"You're watching Megan's ass dipshit."

Ricardo grabbed a hold of Christopher shoulder and brought him close. "The next time you sit back and don't help? Is the next time I use you as part of the damn barricade."

"Chill esse', it's cool. I'll help next time." A smug grin etched on Christopher's face as Ricardo let him go.

"Oh shit, the radio," Ricardo said. He looked over at the door where they came through as zombies pounded mercilessly on it.

"I got it," said Chuck. "Oh shit."

Both Megan and Christopher looked at where Chuck's eyes were aimed at. Following his line of sight, they saw a large sliver of glass embedded in Ricardo's arm with blood seeping around it.

"Oh my God. Ricardo, your arm," Megan said.

Looking at his left forearm, Ricardo saw a 3 inch long sliver of glass stuck into his skin. "It's all right. I don't feel it. What we need to do is…"

"What we need to do is get your arm bandaged up." Carefully, Megan took his arm and looked it over. "I don't know if I should take it out or leave it in."

Reaching up, Ricardo grabbed the glass and ripped it out. A spurt of blood followed as he tossed the object floor. "I'll go get the med-kit."

The three didn't know what to make of seeing Ricardo stitching his own arm up. First he poured a great deal of peroxide on the wound as he heated the curved needle from the med-kit with a lighter. He didn't bother to take any painkillers as he punctured his skin to seal the wound up. Less than a minute later, his injury was ready for a bandage.

"Being a medic sure came in handy, didn't it?" Chuck asked.

"Wait," Christopher said. "You're a doctor?"

"No, I was a medic," Ricardo told him.

"Doesn't matter. The radio said they were infected with something. Can't you study them for a cure?"

"Christopher, I'm not a doctor or scientist. I just know how to patch up wounds or stabilize the injured. I'm a medic. Nothing more."

"Well, now you're useless," Christopher said, crossing his arms.

"Pinche pendejo, I'll show you useless." Ricardo sprang to his feet and took a few steps toward Christopher when Megan stopped him.

"Easy, easy," she told him. "He's not worth it. He's just an asshole. Let me wrap your arm."

Christopher gave Ricardo a sly grin as he turned to let Megan apply a bandage.

As time passed, the survivors of Big Chubb's drifted in and out of consciousness, at times nearly going crazy from the ceaseless pounding at the walls of the garage as well as the moans of the infected outside. It was sometime after dark when Ricardo woke up in the back of his pickup truck. A single bulb provided the only light in the building with large wall mounted fans supplying a steady current of wind.

Stretching out, Ricardo rolled over to his back and felt someone behind him. He turned to see Megan's dirty blonde hair as she slept on her side behind him and extremely close. When he set up, he saw Chuck whittling a piece of wood while sitting in a tilted chair. He flashed Ricardo a smile and continued on with this project.

"Is it time for my watch?" he asked.

"It's been time," Chuck told him.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Megan didn't want me to. She wanted you to sleep after your little injury. Besides, it looked like you are enjoying sleeping with her."

Carefully, Ricardo moved to the edge of the trunk and climbed down. His arm was still in pain but the numerous painkillers he took after treating it were a big help at the moment.

"For smart a guy, you sure are dumb," Chuck scoffed. "Come on, I've seen how you look at her. If there's no doubt she wants some a year spicy chorizo."

"That's nasty, man," Ricardo told him.

"Just trying to lighten up your mood." Putting his activity down Chuck stood up to stretched for a prolonged amount of time. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Ricardo listened carefully around him and heard nothing. The banging and moaning from the zombies outside had finally stopped. It was horrible with the noise earlier but without it, it was just eerie. "What happened? When did they stop?"

"Few hours ago. I think they may have figured we're not here from the lack of noise. So we at least know they have some sense of reason. And the blood out there from your cut? They licked it up clean."

Ricardo made a disgusted face as he looked over at the barricaded door. "And what are they up to now?"

"Well, that's the other thing," Chuck said with a sigh. "Come here."

Both men went to the tinted window that allowed for them to look out but made it impossible for outsiders to look in. They had covered it with a blanket to keep the light from getting out. The moment Chuck turned off the light bulb, Ricardo pulled the blanket back.

"Okay, now you need to look at the diner sign, very top," Chuck instructed.

Ricardo looked over to where Chuck indicated. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Planning**

"What the hell?" Ricardo couldn't believe his eyes. Something was on top of the sign that seemed to be sleeping. "What is that?"

"The radio said there were special cases of infected individuals. That one, when I saw earlier, looked like it was hunting for food." Chuck said as he joined him at the window.

"A hunter?"

"Yeah, and it gets worse. They say there are several more people have spotted. One actually throws up on you and can hit you from 10 feet away. They blowup when you kill them. Another has a long tongue that it uses to snare you and reeks of smoke. There's also one the size of a truck that makes the Hulk look like a pussy. But the worse is the crying woman. She cries and lures individuals in. They haven't said what that one looks like because no one has ever seen one and come away alive."

"How far does this thing go? Any news on that?" Ricardo asked.

"They've got reports it's spreading across the country rapidly. Like a virus. They estimate only five to ten percent of the population are immune. But what it does depends on the environment. It spreads faster where it's hot, slower where it's cold."

Putting the blanket back down, Ricardo leaned next to the window and looked Chuck in the eyes. "We have to get out."

"Radio said the closest military zone's at the dam north east of here. We could all climb in your truck and…"

"No. I was still waiting on its shocks and brake pads to come in. It's no good."

"My truck's a light-duty. Left the 4 x 4 back home. No way it would get up some of those Jeep trails. Besides, fuel pump needs work."

"Yeah, and the sports car's too small and needs gas. Two people can go in it until it hits the trails. Fool must not have heard about all the construction yet."

"Tell me something and be honest," Chuck said with his hands on his hips. "How long can we last here? We can't call out cause there's no cell towers around and the military guy on your radio said they can't chance picking us up where we are at, but we have food, water, and shelter."

"We can go without food for a week. Water, about three days. Thing is, those things out there are between us and the food. I got water bottles, but we need to get that safe zone. We don't know how long it's gonna be there."

"Sure we do. I talked to the dispatch a few minutes before you woke up. He said it will be there for two more days."

"Any ideas?"

"Just one," Chuck said with a grin. "Gibbert's."

"The department store?"

"Yeah. The building small. They have food, water, and weapons. They got a new shipment of guns day before yesterday."

"All right, we'll go over there with whatever we can take from here. Grab some shit and run like hell for the safe zone. We got ourselves plan."

Both men slapped hands into a firm grip. It went without saying that this would not be easy but they each acknowledge it silently. With the single light now back on, they came up with the fastest route on an extra map. It would involve crossing parts of the desert and being susceptible to attack at times, but every second counted on getting to that safe zone.

-Morning-

"So, you two want to run through a mob of cannibals, into the desert, into maybe another mob of cannibals, to get to a store, grab some guns, and then run to the safe zone the military has said they set up for evacuations?" Christopher said in a sarcastic manner. "No offense, but, what the hell have you two been smoking lately?"

"Will you just think about it? Chuck told him. "We cannot stay here. We need to get out and to the safe zone. None of the vehicles can make it and we have no radios, cell phones won't work out here except for Ricardo's military one. But even they won't chance coming out to pick us up."

"What about the trucker's big rig?" Megan asked. "Surely we can…

"Not if it's surrounded by those things and if it needs fuel when we get to it, we're screwed." Ricardo told her. "Our best bet is to go around them, somehow. If we go through the desert we'll be behind Gibbert's in no time. We follow the road around the desert and were sitting ducks."

"Okay, but one more thing, we're going out there to get weapons but have nothing to protect ourselves with but an axe and tire irons?" Christopher asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Megan said. "He's right. We need more than tire irons."

"Maybe we can out run them," said Chuck.

"Maybe not." Everyone turned and looked at Ricardo, who had a faraway look about him. "I think I may have what we need."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Get Ready**

With a loud thud, Ricardo dropped an olive green footlocker onto a workbench. Everyone froze at the sound and waited for the zombies to try and get to them again but all remained quiet. They all let out a long to breath that the incessant banging and haunting moans hadn't started up again.

"Smooth move," Christopher said.

"Blow it out your ass," Ricardo shot back. His fingers flew over the built in tumbler lock when an audible click was heard.

Opening of the metal footlocker, Ricardo uncovered a small cache of weapons. Two pistols and a shotgun with very little at all for any of them.

"You hid this in the grease pit the entire time?" Megan asked.

"My old issued weapons," Ricardo said.

"Sweet." Reaching in, Christopher grabbed the shotgun when his hand was slapped by Ricardo. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Ladies first," Ricardo told him.

"Aww, how sweet," Megan said.

"Well, it isn't like were engaged or anything." Megan snickered at his comment. "Go ahead, take your pick."

Without hesitation, Megan grabbed the twelve gauge shotgun and looked it over. Her hands moved over it like a long lost toy from her childhood.

"You know how to use it?"

"DB taught me how to shoot one summer from my birthday. I can hit a clay pigeon from twenty yards away."

"Damn." Ricardo handed her a box of shells. "I only have twenty five shells for it, so make them count."

"Trust me, I will," she said as she began to load the weapon.

"Chuck, you're next," Ricardo said.

"Why does he choose next?" Christopher asked.

"Because he has offended me or pissed me off today."

"I'll take this one." Chuck grabbed the Beretta and the three clips Ricardo handed him.

"Shit, man," Christopher said. "This ain't fair. Why do I get the girly gun?"

"Because you wine like a little bitch," he told him.

"It may seem small, but it just job done." Ricardo handed Christopher the lone H and K that was no bigger than his hand, along with four clips. "Or would you rather have nothing?"

"No, no," Christopher said quickly as he took the weapon. "This is fine."

He tried loading one of the clips but it wouldn't go in. "Damn, man. Mine's broken. Hey you know what? Give me the shotgun and you take this one toots."

Megan cocked her shotgun and looked at him challengingly as if saying, "try it." It wasn't until Chuck grabbed his pistol and showed him how to load properly when he took the weapon back.

"What about you?" Chuck asked. "What do you have?"

In response, Ricardo pulled out his weapon. After popping a button off on its holster, he unsheathed a military issued machete.

"Oh no, here, you take the shotgun," Megan said. "I would feel better if you had a gun."

Ricardo attached the sheath to his belt after replacing the blade. "I just like to keep this handy for close encounters. But I've got my old rifle."

Flipping the footlocker over, he unlocked a second compartment and took out an M4 carbine assault rifle and a desert Eagle Magnum.

"My old issued weapons. Never thought I would be using them again." He took out four clips, two for each weapon. He then slapped a fresh clip in each one. "Now if we do this, there's no stopping. We need to watch each other's backs and do not hesitate. Conserve ammo. Take the shot only if you know you can get it, but watch for friendly fire. I've got some bags in the office so we'll put what we may need for the crossing to Gibbert's. But I need to know if you all are in this together."

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I've got your back."

"Me to, " Megan said. "I'm with you."

"Shit, I'm not gonna stay here alone," Christopher said.

"Alright," said Ricardo. "Let's get the bags packed."

After stuffing four backpacks with bottles of water, the med kit, radio, and whatever tools they may need, the group stood before one of the bay doors as Ricardo waited for the right time to open them when he remembered to grab something. It may not have been a priority to the others but he had to grab his dog tags and put them on once again. It felt like the right thing to do.

"Ricardo, hey, Ricardo," Chuck called.

Coming back to door, he joined the others by the lone window. Outside, the wind was blowing a little harder and picking up speed. A dust storm was just about to begin. It was something that could be a blessing or a curse.

"Got any goggles?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, and some bandannas," said Ricardo.

"Picked one good time to wear a skirt to work," Megan said. "Just hope the store has an extra pair of pants left."

"Here, take him." Ricardo tossed them each a bandanna to cover their nose and mouth along with a pair of a pair of goggles.

"Are you really going to do this?" Christopher asked.

"We are," said Chuck. "All right, Ricardo, let's do it."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Run Like Hell**

The large bay door opened. Light spilled into the darkened garage, blinding the survivors temporarily. The small group of infected from the day before had grown larger, about three times as many when the noise from the garage door opening caught their attention. As one, they charged at the people coming out of the building, taking the group of four by surprise at how fast they were. Bullets began to fly at those that drew close. Heads exploded and blood flew through the air, staining the arid land.

"Everyone run straight ahead, and stay together!" Ricardo yelled over the sounds of gunfire, screeching of the affected, and howling of the wind.

Both Ricardo and Chuck kept an eye out for the one on top of the sign from last night but nothing was there. What was on their side at the moment was that the zombies were spread out enough to allow the group to get to the desert rather quickly. Chuck led the way with Megan and Christopher close behind. Ricardo brought up the rear, making sure none would take them by surprise and kept just enough space between him and the others to make sure they weren't being snuck up on.

The farther they got into the desert, the more the wind intensified. It made it harder for them to see much less communicate with each other. The granules of sand felt like needle pricks on their faces and made them grateful for the bandannas that kept it out of their mouths and noses so they could breathe. The only upside to it was that it gave the zombies a hard time in finding them.

"Chuck! Chuck!" Megan yelled. Her words were barely above a whisper compared to the sound of the wind.

"Come on!" Christopher yelled at her once he grabbed her arm. "He went this way!"

As they ran in the direction Chuck went, one of the infected sprang out at them from less than ten feet away. Megan was the first to react and blasted it in the shoulder, knocking it down. Christopher finished off by putting a bullet in its Temple as they passed.

"I can't see anything!" Megan yelled when another came into view. She cocked her weapon and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. She was out of ammo. "Shit!"

Taking aim, Christopher took the shot and hit the target square in the back. Before he could fire another shot, it shouted as it fell forward and struggled to get up. As Megan reloaded she heard familiar sounding cries of pain and stopped Christopher from firing again.

"Wait?" She said over the howling wind. "I think it's…"

"Agh, fuck," Christopher said as he saw it wasn't a zombie he shot but Chuck.

"Come on, get up," Megan told him once she and Christopher got to his side. He didn't have any sign of blood on him. So she figured he was okay.

"Alright, I'm up!" Chuck yelled.

With Christopher, looking behind them, Megan and Chuck continued the track to Gibbert's. It took them longer than expected but despite everything being orange around them from the dust storm they finally made it to the buildings backdoor, which was locked. A shotgun blast took care of that little inconvenience.

"Wait, where's Ricardo?" Megan asked. "He was right behind me."

"I'll go back for him," Chuck said.

"Don't be an idiot," Christopher told him. "You can't see anything outside five feet now."

"Chuck, we can't leave him out there," Megan pleaded.

"Will give him ten minutes," Chuck said after a moment. "Then we barricade this door shut."

Several yards away from the store, Ricardo was switching the magazines of his carbine. Several of the infected lay around him with parts of their heads missing. No sooner had he slapped the clip in and chambered a bullet in place when he heard a growl from behind. He turned just in time to get his rifle up as one of the infected leapt at him.

The first thought that crossed his mind was of the report on the radio about special infected cases. The second one that crossed his mind was that this was the one he and Chuck saw last night on top of the sign. From afar it didn't look particularly dangerous but up close it was more deadly than he thought possible. Its hands were oversized with long sharpened tips made of bone. An unearthly shriek flooded out its mouth, which was filled with sharp teeth. A hood hid his face but he could've sworn his eyes were red.

"Shit! Get the fuck off me!" The thing, or Hunter as Chuck called it, was struggling to sink his claws into Ricardo as well as its teeth. It's a gray skin felt like leather and it stunk to high heaven.

Sense it knew it couldn't use his claws, due to Ricardo holding them up and away from him, the creature started snapping out at him. Drool spilt onto Ricardo's face with his goggles coming off from the struggling. If he was going to get out of this, he had no choice but to let go of one of its hands and reach for his machete.

The Hunter brought his sharp toothed mouth a mere inch from Ricardo's face and screamed again. It was rewarded with a head-butt, which staggered it long enough for Ricardo to grab his weapon and slice across the Hunter's torso. Blood spilt as it screeched in pain before leaping off him. Scrambling to his feet, Ricardo found his rifle and aimed it at the Hunter but couldn't get a shot off in time is it leapt away into the dust storm and out of view.

"Fuck this shit," he said out of breath and sheathed his machete before continuing to the store.

Back at the store, Chuck kept a close eye on his watch as well as the desert from the semi-opened doorway. None of the infected knew where they were from the dust storm but they still remained on alert. "Times up. I'm sorry Megan," he said as he shut the door.

"Wait, he could still be out there," she pleaded. "Just give him more time."

"He's probably dead and be eating by now," Christopher told her.

"Megan looked at him angrily, "Shut up. He's alive. If you won't wait for him then I'll go back out there. We're not leaving him behind."

"I'm sorry Megan, but we just can't take the…" A loud banging occurred before Chuck could say anything else and he recognized Ricardo's voice from the other side.

"It's him!" Megan yelled. "Let him in!"

The moment Chuck opened the door Ricardo fell in gasping for air as he ripped his goggles and bandanna off. His coveralls were slightly ripped and stained heavily with sweat and dirt.

"You're safe!" Megan hugged him tightly. "I… We were worried you wouldn't make it."

"I'm okay," he told her with his arm wrapped around her back.

"You sure you're okay?" Chuck asked. What the hell happened to you? Looks like you ran through hell."

Ricardo looked at him as if saying, "You've got to be kidding."

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Temporary Ease**

"Ouch," Ricardo said quietly.

"Sorry," Megan told him.

Now that the main part of the store was secure, the group of four rested out of view from the windows. The dust storm was settling down outside and because of that, the zombies that were still around were shambling about endlessly. As long as no noise was made or other means of drawing attention to themselves, the zombies left them alone.

Ricardo's chest was streaked with drying iodine Megan was applying to the injuries he sustained from the attack earlier. A light application of bandages made sure no dust or dirt would get into the cuts should another dust storm catch them while out in the open. He was fortunate there were only minor cuts considering how sharp that thing's claws were. One good swipe and he would be able to see his lungs.

"Okay, so tell me again how you two thought it was a good idea to keep quiet about those special mother fucking infected out there and not tell us about them. Because I would like to know about anything out there that may want to kill me anymore than the others." Christopher paced back and forth, demanding answers from both Chuck and Ricardo.

"Would it have made a difference?" Chuck asked. "We still needed to get our asses over here."

"But we would have known there were others out there and known what to look for."

"He's right," Megan said. "You should have told us."

"Well you should have checked your fire. Thought I was attacked by one of those things." Chuck told both Christopher and Megan.

"I said it was a mistake," Christopher told him. "How the hell could I have known it was you I was shooting at out there?"

"I'm wearing a backpack for one I'm not trying to eat you."

"Hey, at least you're alive. I didn't kill you."

"If you hadn't had hit the radio in my bag, you would have."

"Oh, so that's why you're pissed? The radio's been shot? We're in an fuckin' store, there's plenty of radios to choose from!"

"You mind shutting the fuck up?" Ricardo said angrily. "Those things are still out there and there's only a quarter inch thick glass separating us from them."

As if Ricardo had said nothing at all, Christopher continued his little tantrum. "You know what? Maybe I'll shoot you in the leg and leave you behind in the radio Department. That way he can have music while they eat you?"

"You won't get the chance to cause I'm gonna make sure you take a bullet up the ass!"

"Like you do with your sheep?"

"No, like you do with your boyfriends!"

"Maybe I should just shoot the both of them and get it over with," Ricardo told Megan quietly.

"No, we might need the bullets," she whispered back.

While Chuck and Christopher fought over who was to blame for, quite frankly, everything that went wrong out in the desert earlier, Megan and Ricardo stayed in the sports section of the store and started loading up on whatever they found useful. While not finding the NATO rounds he needed for his rifle, Ricardo did find plenty of.223 Remington rounds instead. While not the designed ammunition for the carbine, they would do for the time being. Megan stuffed her bag with shotgun shells and clips full of .9 mm rounds for a second gun she acquired. They also made sure to leave ammunition for Chuck and Christopher for when they finally stopped fighting.

She couldn't resist looking at him from time to time. Despite what he had gone through out in the desert, he still had energy to spare. Even the fight with whatever attacked him didn't seem to faze him too much. "Ricardo?"

"Yeah?" He was repacking his bag with whatever was useful, same as Megan was.

"Tell me the truth. Do we stand a chance at making it?"

"There's only one building between us and the road that leads to the dam. If we can get there, I'd say we have a shot."

Putting down her now loaded shotgun, she looked over at him. The top portion of his coveralls were around his waist with a sweat stained wife beater covering his torso. The bandage on his arm was a little dirty and needed changing and like her, he was covered in sweat and dirt from running through the dust storm.

"I guess now's a good as time as ever," she said. Reaching over, she put her hand on his gently and drew his attention. "Ricardo, I like you. When you got deployed, I prayed every day you would come back safely. And when you did, I…well, I'm tired of waiting. I've been waiting for you to ask me out ever since we first met. Looks like it will never happen now. I just wanted you to know that in case we don't make it."

"I've been wanting to tell you the same thing," he told her while squeezing her hand slightly. "I meant to tell you something after I got back."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because you deserve better than a grunt."

She watched as he pulled away and went back to what he was doing. He began to shove a few more clips of ammunition to his back forcefully along with a few first aid items. She went up to him again and placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Once he faced her, she reached up and kissed him with everything she had to make sure emotions clear. He returned it fully and the two lost themselves in the moment.

"We're make it out of here," he told her, a little breathless.

"I know," she told him. She was gasping for air as much as he was and kissed him again.

"Manager's office is right here."

"You're asking me out now?"

"Better late than never."

Refusing to separate, the two entered the manager's office and locked the door behind shut. Ricardo wasted no time in shoving everything off the desk to the floor as Megan tugged at his shirt to get it off. Her blouse and bra were the next to go. She was now more than happy she wore her skirt today.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Big Girls Don't Cry**

"I should have left your ass out there, you know? Left your ass to be chewed up by a bunch of dead shit eaters." Christopher was still irate with Chuck as he followed close behind him throughout the store.

"You know, if it were up to me, I would throw you to those things instead of having to put up with your bullshit. Piss me off even more and I will trip you when those things come after us again." Chuck stormed off to the back storage area, leaving Christopher behind.

As Chuck reached the double doors, Christopher raised his gun and looked it over. His group tightened around the gun as he weighed his options again and again. He could perhaps get rid of Chuck, run back to the sports area where Ricardo and Megan were going through the remaining guns and ammunition and do away with them, but the thought getting involved in a shootout didn't appeal to him. Add to it that he still needed to get out of the store and into the safe zone alive. It was something that he still stood a better chance in a group than by himself. Plus, he didn't know the area and these desert dwellers obviously did. For now, he just put his gun away in his belt. "Hey, don't you walk away from me asshole!"

"Why the hell are you follow me for, you faggot?" Chuck was getting more and more angry as Christopher continued to trail him.

"I'm making sure you're not going to leave us here to die motherfucker."

"I'm not leaving you to die, I'm making sure were not the only ones in here. So why don't you go back in the store you son of a bitch?"

"Why don't you make me tough guy?"

"I would, but I don't hit pussies."

"You're the pussy, pussy."

"I ain't no pussy asshole, you're the pussy."

"Call me a pussy again and I'll…"

"Shut up," Chuck told him with a hand raised.

"Don't tell me to shut up, faggot." Christopher slapped his hand down and shoved him back hard.

"Stop it you asshole, listen," Chuck said as he pushed back.

With both men quiet now, a slight noise could be heard coming from down the corridor they were in. What started out as barely audible became louder with every step closer they took.

"What is that, crying?" Christopher asked.

"Sounds like it. It sounds like a woman." Chuck holstered his gun and searched for where the noise was coming from.

Near the end of the corridor was an employee break room with the door covered in blood. The window on the door stated that the room was for smoking employees and had a large crack in it. On the floor, lay a badly torn up body of someone, impossible to tell if it were male or female. In one of its hands rested a nine millimeter pistol with its fingers still wrapped around it.

"What the hell?" Christopher said. He was the first one to where the gun lay. Squatting down but not touching anything he looked over the weapon in the hand of what used to be a corpse.

"Is it loaded?" Chuck asked.

"Don't know, gimme a second." Reaching down, Christopher began to slowly pry the fingers open when he discovered a large woman's diamond ring on one of the fingers. Looking back to see were Chuck was. He told him to give him a second as rigor mortis had set it to the hand. When he had the correct finger unfolded. He slid the piece of jewelry off and quickly pocketed it. With the secondary item now in his possession, he pried the last finger loose and he retrieved the gun. By its weight he guessed there was possibly a full magazine left and a slight grin quickly crept on his face. "No, it's empty. Shame too, we could have used another weapon."

"Guess they weren't as lucky," Chuck said. "Well, let's see if the woman is in there and if she needs any help."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Christopher said. "Maybe we should go back."

"A woman is in there crying," he told him. "She could be hurt."

"And the dead guy here?"

"Maybe someone she knows?"

Gripping the bloody doorknob, Chuck looked back at Christopher before slowly opening the door should the woman be startled and carrying a weapon. What they saw in there made him nauseous. Blood was splattered everywhere in the room with body parts scattered around the floor. What used to be people were now shredded pieces of meat that filled the room with a terrible stench. The bright lights inside were smashed, leaving the corridor as the only light source for them.

"Um, ma'am," Chuck said carefully.

The woman was sitting on her knees with her head in her hands. Her clothes were torn and blood stained, which was no surprise given the amount of ripped body parts laying around her.

"Ma'am," Chuck said a little louder this time.

"Maybe she's illegal," Christopher told him.

"Why is everything racial or the demeaning with you?"

"Hey, if the blacks can do it, so can I." Looking at the woman as she continued, crying, Christopher began to grow inpatient. "You know what? Fuck this shit."

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, bitch, you hurt?" Walking right up to the crying woman, Christopher reached out to grab her by the shoulder and turn her around when a thought flashed in Chuck's mind.

It hadn't hit him before until Christopher was just about to touch the woman and disturb her. The radio report about so-called special infected mentioned one that no one has lived to identify except for it being a female and sobbing as if injured. It would attract its prey to it and once in was disturbed it would quickly this meddler and feast on the unfortunate individual that bothered her before she would go back to sitting and crying again.

"Christopher wait," Chuck said, but it was too late.

As the sobbing woman turned to face them, she let out an ear splitting shriek. This was no ordinary woman. This thing that once was a woman had red, glowing eyes that locked onto Christopher and abnormally long, razor sharp, bone like fingers reaching out for him. Its gray skin was cracked and flaky, and its greasy hair covered all but her eyes.

"Shit!" Faster than he thought possible, Christopher turned and barely got out of the way as a clawed hand came dangerously close to ripping his body open. "Shut the goddamn door!"

The moment he got out of the room, Chuck slammed the door shut. The woman, who was now screaming shrilly, pounded on the door relentlessly. Her strength was incredible as she shook the hinges repeatedly. It took the combined efforts of both men to keep the door shut and whatever that was inside.

"Shit! How strong is this bitch?" Christopher yelled above the shrieking and pounding.

"Don't know, but if it breaks through that glass were as good as dead." Chuck drew his pistol from the belt of his pants. "Just get ready to shoot the bitch."

The pounding and shrieking stopped suddenly. All became quiet inside the room and the only sound the men could hear was the pounding of their hearts and how fast they were breathing.

"She stopped? Why the hell did she stop? What's she doing?" asked Chuck.

"Maybe she committed suicide?"

"Why the hell would she committed suicide?"

"Well maybe she just didn't like being a zom…"

Before Christopher could finish, a growl came from inside the room. Both men locked eyes with a worried expression for a moment when the glass shattered around them. The woman shrieked again, nearly deafening the man who yelled in response. She swiped wildly at them and nocked Chuck's hat off.

"Shoot it, shoot the bitch!" Chuck yelled.

Both men unloaded everything they had at the woman. Between their yelling and gunfire, they couldn't tell if the woman continued shrieking are not. They didn't stop firing until their guns clicked empty but they still continued pulling the triggers, not registering the magazines had run dry for over a minute.

"Is it dead?" Christopher asked. "Do you think we should double tap?"

"Why don't you go on in there and find out?"

The body of the woman lay perfectly still as blood poured out from the bullet wounds. What should have been fresh light red blood was almost black in appearance and was congealing at in incredible rate.

"So much for the witch," Christopher said.

"The what?"

"The witch. Isn't that what you called it?"

Chuck turned to face him fully. "I said 'shoot the bitch' not shoot the witch."

"Well, excuse me for not understanding you over the screams of that…that thing."

"Just shut up, man. That's the best thing you can do right now."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"I'll tell you to shut up whenever I feel like it! So shut the fuck up!"

The two continued arguing for some time.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Next Step**

For the past few minutes, Ricardo and Megan sat in the manager's office with her on his lap. Both were panting hard from their little "break" from the real world. They had been in the office for close to half an hour, ignoring everything on the other side of the door. It was warm in the store to begin with but now they were sweating buckets as they held each other close. She had a tight hold on him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she caught her breath. Ricardo was the same with his arms around her back and his head on her chest. Both were slick from sweating so much but neither wanted to separate.

"Tell me again," she said.

"We're getting out of here."

"You promise?"

Looking up at her, he slicked back her hair and held her tightly to himself. "I swear we're getting out of here."

She kissed him long and deep until they heard the distant sound of Chuck's voice. Both let out a sigh of disappointment that they couldn't carry it on any longer.

"Guess it's time we get back to the real world." Megan said as she rested her forehead on Ricardo's.

"Guess so."

She slowly climbed off him and both begin to look for their clothes. Everything of theirs was scattered about, leaving them to search through the knocked down items that adorned the manager's desk, tables, and walls they had knocked down.

"You comin'?" Ricardo asked as he finished dressing. He left his coveralls hanging around his waist like earlier. The sleeves dangled freely at his sides as he moved about.

"I can't," she told him with a grin. "You ripped my panties off, remember?"

"Right, sorry," Ricardo said with a grin that matched hers.

"Don't be, I'm not." She went up to him and the two kissed again. "Just get me some more and a pair jeans while you're out there."

"You got it."

Leaving the small office and Megan behind, Ricardo went in search of Chuck. It didn't take him long to find him searching the isles where he was looking for some medical supplies to take care of the nicks he sustained from the door's broken glass earlier.

"Hey," Ricardo said. "What did you find?"

"Well, aside from some vending machines around the employee break room, we ran into one of those things." Popping the cap off a bottle of iodine, Chuck began to tend to his wounds.

"What was it?"

"It was the one they say not to disturb. I should have remembered not to but she was crying like she had lost someone or was hurt. I should have been more careful."

"What about Christopher?"

"He's emptying the vending machines. Ricardo, man, I hope you've got more ammo. Damn bitch took all we had."

"Well at least you didn't get to torn up."

"Nah, man. Just cuts from glass shards. How's Megan holding up. She was worried about you." Putting the iodine in his pocket, Christopher went through the Band-Aids next. "Hello Kitty? Come on, there's got to be something manlier around here. Ah ha, My Little Pony. There we go."

Ricardo rolled his eyes. "Well I'll you get patched up, I'm going to go back and check on her. She's helping me get any ammunition and supplies we need."

"But she is okay?"

"Yeah. She's just worried about getting out. Well, I'll let you finish up here. We move out in an hour. We'll have just enough time to make it to the truck depot before dark."

"I'll be ready. Don't worry about me one bit."

With Chuck taking care of himself, Ricardo went over to the clothing section to get what Megan asked for. Grabbing a few of each, he was on his way back when he caught sight of the windows at the front of the store. With no power, there was no reason for any of the infected outside to be drawn to them since there were no working lights. However, what Chuck said about finding the one in the break room, he couldn't get over the feeling that the sooner they leave the better.

He was still deep in thought when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Shit," he said as he jumped and cocked his wrist back. The clothing in his hands fell to the floor as he readied to defend himself.

"Whoa, easy," Christopher said. "Damn. What the hell is…"

Looking at what Ricardo dropped, Christopher first thought of a slight remark about the man before him. But after a moment of seeing what lay on the floor as well as how he looked, he put two and two together.

"So, jeans. Panties." A grin crept on Christopher's face at the words.

"Don't," Ricardo told him.

"Had fun getting your dick wet by the little minx?"

In an instant, Christopher was pinned to a nearby metal column with Ricardo's forearm pressed hard against his throat. "Push me again, say something else about her and I won't be responsible for what I do you," Ricardo said through gritted teeth.

"Take it easy, man. Just messin' around. Just chill. I was meaning to talk to you anyways."

"So talk."

Listen, I know I come off as a bit of an ass at times but I just want to get to the safe zone and out of here alive. I don't want to die in this godforsaken desert. I want to get out of here. I want to go back home or wherever it is those things are not at. And you're the only one they can get me there."

Ricardo let him down slowly and backed up. "I'll get you out of here. But in the meantime, not another word about her. Because you so much as make one more snide comment at her expense so help me God…"

"Okay. Deal. I will make another comment about her again. Just as long as you can get me to the safe zone alive."

"Like I said, I'll get you there. But before we leave, I need to know if I can trust you are not. You didn't help back at the garage and you nearly killed Chuck. What happens if I need help and you should decide to be lazy or have a bad aim at that moment?"

Weighing the gun Ricardo had given him in his hand, Christopher stared back at him. "Well, since I know I can trust you with my life, here." He tossed Ricardo his gun and wasn't surprised when he caught it easily. "It's got one more clip left. Really never liked guns to begin with, so I'll just take and ax or something."

"You sure?" Ricardo stared at him for a moment before turning the gun around so he could grab it by the barrel. "Those things are pretty damn fast. You sure you don't what to hold on to this?"

"That's okay. I wasn't a good shot earlier so it would really do you more good since you're the sure shot around here, marine."

"All right," Ricardo said as he tucked the gun into his pocket. "We leave in an hour. Be ready." He picked up the clothing he had dropped and walked back to where Megan was. "And not one more of those damn remarks of yours Christopher. I mean it."

"I give you my word. And I'll be ready. Don't worry." As Ricardo walked out of view, a sly, evil grin claimed Christopher's face. He patted his jacket pocket where he concealed the nine millimeter he had found earlier on the corpse in front of the break room.

In hour letter, the four survivors stood at the front of the store. All had their weapons ready for action and whatever supplies they may need in their packs. A survey of what lay outside was pretty clear of any threats, which was good, considering it would take them at least an hour on foot to reach the truck depot.

"Everybody ready?" Ricardo asked.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Chuck.

"Not if you want to live, no."

"You sure you're fine going out there with only in ax?" Chuck asked Christopher.

"Oh yeah. I've had enough of guns for one lifetime." Christopher could feel Ricardo's eyes on him and couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"What do we do once we get to the truck depot?" Megan asked.

"Well," Chuck said. "We could take a semi in the morning and get to the safe zone in about, oh, two hours by road. Or if they left a 4 x 4 behind we could be there in about an hour and a half by taking the old Jeep Trail cut off."

"But first things first, we have to get to the truck depot first," Christopher said.

"Just watch each other's backs and stay close together," Ricardo told them.

"Here we go into the valley of death again." Cocking her shotgun, Megan and the others left the store and entered the deserted, tough bloody, parking lot and into the desert.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Last Stop**

"Go, go, go, go," Chuck yelled as he chased after Megan.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Firing behind her, she and Chuck ran uphill with several of the infected giving chase.

As they neared the top, a zombie leapt out from behind a rock and almost grabbed Megan by the shoulder. It was enough to stagger and bring her to the ground with the shotgun slipping from her grasp. She slid a few feet downhill and when she got her bearings back, she saw the zombie closing in on her with jaws open and hands extended.

"Chuck!" she yelled but he was still on the other side taking care of the few that were on their tail. She could hear gunfire come from his direction and from the rapidness of it, he was taking out quite a bit.

With the zombie a few feet away from her how she reached for the baseball bat strapped to her backpack. It came about halfway out before getting caught on one of the straps on the side. Panic took over her face as she couldn't get her weapon free. Her wide open eyes fixated on the infected's slobbering mouth, imagining the moment when she would feel it's teeth sink into her flesh.

That moment never came as the zombie's head violently exploded and the body fell before her. She looked up to see Chuck running over the hill, surprised at seeing her on the ground with the headless zombie body in front of her. Trying to get up and grab her shotgun, she glanced downhill and saw Ricardo with one of the hunting rifles they took from the store. Christopher was beside him with a crowbar, trying to pry open the door to the truck depot as she and Chuck ran down to join them.

"Nice shot," she told Ricardo.

"No problem," he told her. "Just your eyes open until Christopher can get the door open."

With a grunt, the heavy padlock broke off from the door Christopher was working on. It was a job to get it off since it was made of a heavy duty metal. "Got it. Now come on, get your asses in there."

Ricardo was the first one in. He had his carbine drawn and ready to use should any threat appear inside. Megan and Christopher were next while Chuck came in last, guarding their backs with the other hunting rifle. Once in, Christopher and Chuck worked on barricading the door while Megan looked for and found a light switch. The lights took some time to warm up but when they were at full power they could see how large the inside of the building was.

"Okay, let's work on covering these Windows. It's gonna be dark for we know it," Ricardo said.

"Are you sure we can stop?" Christopher asked.

"The radio broadcast said it'll take off tomorrow morning and not be back until next week at a different location. I don't want to chance going out after dark."

"But what if we take one of the semi-trucks?" Megan asked. "We could get there in what, two hours?"

"It'll still be dark when we get there. Besides, a 4 x 4 will shave about thirty minutes off that."

"Hey guys," Christopher said. "Instead of talking about it, how about we get one ready? The next area has semis that look to be in pretty good shape."

The truck depot was laid out in four separate wings with an office in each one. A large, heavy steel door separated each part from the other with two Bay doors to allow vehicles to enter and leave. The entire building was metal, like a much larger version of Ricardo's garage. Large florescent lights hung down from the forty foot high warehouse ceiling with long rectangular windows close to the top. The first section was more of a waiting area with the next two sections exclusively for semi-trucks and large construction equipment. The third held the smaller vehicles.

"What the hell is that for?" Chuck asked when he saw a big rig with a triangular metal mount attached to its front. "Don't bulldozers usually have those?"

"Looks like someone hates traffic," said Megan. "You could split a car in two with that thing. It looks like something that would be on the front of a snowplow."

"Hey ladies," Christopher called out. "I got a pickup 4 x 4 with about three fourths of the tank in it."

"That'll do," Ricardo said. "I'm gonna go and lower all the doors. Will sleep in the office in the last section."

After the doors were secured and all interior lights turned off, the group settled down for the night the best way they could. Bottles of water and empty cans of food lay on the desk in the manager's office with Chuck occupying the large leather chair with his cowboy hat over his face as he slept. His gun and rifle rested close by should he need them. Christopher slept in the corner farthest from the door, hugging his ax tightly. The leather sofa was for Megan but was empty as she quietly snuck out of the office.

Rounding the corner of the office, she saw Ricardo sitting against the wall facing the door that led to the previous section with the sleeves of his coverall off. A small candle was lit, giving him enough light to check on his healing wounds.

"How are you holding up?" She asked while leaning against the wall on her shoulder.

"Good," he told her as he finished wrapping up his arm. "Stitches seem to be holding up pretty good and the slashes on my chest were not too bad. They're coming along just as nicely."

"What did you put your weapons? I didn't see your bag anywhere."

"I put them in one of the semi-trucks. I'm figured if other people went to the bridge been there may be a lot of abandoned vehicles in front of us. One of the semis could be used to knock some out of the way in case we're in a hurry from those things chasing us."

"So, is that what you're doing here alone? Going over your wounds and potential plans?"

After putting the last of the bandage on his arm, Ricardo looked up at her. "Sort of. Kinda having a hard time sleeping knowing what's really out there now. What about you?"

"Same here. That and I got tired of hearing Chuck pass gas as he slept and Christopher mumbling in his sleep. So what's the big plan for the morning?"

"That's what I couldn't help but think about. I can't help think about how close we are. Once dawn breaks, we're out of here for good. You three take one of the trucks and I'll take one of the semis. When we leave and get the old Jeep Trail, you follow me while I see about knocking some of those vehicles of the way of there's any. Then again if I get stuck out there I'll climb in the pickup truck we'll hope it's not too crowded once we get the dam."

She moved over to him and sat between his legs with her back to him. As she nestled against him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She returned it by kissing the spot on his arm or he was wounded by the glass shard a day earlier. Being in his arms gave her a feeling of safety, that he would never let anything bad happen to her. She would also protect him if need be from any harm that may come his way should she be able to. At the same time, having her in his arms like that, Ricardo got the feeling of having something more to fight for. Being deployed overseas and thinking about her provided him a reason for him to come back to the small desert diner. Their time together only added to his determination to keep her safe no matter what the cost and made him regret for not telling her how he felt before this whole mess started.

"Where do you think we'll go once they pick us up?" she asked.

"Probably to a military base, somewhere where these things can't get to us."

"Do you think it's everywhere? Not just America, but all over the world?"

He held her a little tighter. The thought of those things being everywhere was something that had never entered his mind. "God, I hope not. There has to be someplace these things can't get to."

"Maybe you and I can find a deserted island somewhere. One where we can live by ourselves for rest of our lives. I'll even were a coconut bikini."

"I'd love that," Ricardo said with a grin. "But if it's deserted…"

"We can do that too," she giggled. "Just the sun on our skin and nothing else."

Leaning down, Ricardo begin to lightly kiss her neck. She moaned in approval especially when their lips met. She soon turned around to straddle his hips as they continued to kiss deeply. Clawing at his wife beater, she helped him get it off as he unbuttoned her blouse and laid her on her back where her hands moved to get his belt and lower part of his coveralls off. Her jeans were the next to be taken off and slid down her legs.

"Maybe I should've kept the skirt on," she said when they separated momentarily to draw a breath. "Just try not to rip anything off this time."

"No promises."

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Left For Dead**

Light filtered in through the high windows of the truck depot as the sun came up over the desert horizon. Ricardo and Megan slept on the floor outside the office with her nestled up close to him and using his arm as a pillow. Chuck still soundly slept in the manager's chair and Christopher never let go of his acts.

All was quiet inside as well as outside the truck depot. Only a few of the infected were outside wondering around mindlessly through the desert without a clue to the four survivors inside. That is until the clock struck eight and a loud horn sounded from the building as an automated message began to play informing the world the truck depot is now open for business with loud southern rock music playing in the background, which only increased in volume.

"What the hell?" Ricardo said as he and Megan woke up with a jolt.

"What is that?" Megan said as one word. She and Ricardo scrambled to their feet quickly with all sleep completely removed from their bodies.

Inside the office, Chuck fell out of his chair from the sudden break in silence. "The hell is that?"

"For whom the Bell tolls," Christopher said. "Metallica."

Both men crashed through the office door to see Ricardo and Megan scramble for their bags and weapons. An otherworldly howl could be heard outside above the rock music, sending chills up their spines.

"Shit, they know something's up," Christopher said.

"Get to be pickup now!" Chuck ordered. "Ricardo…"

"You go; I'm going to shut the metal doors to buy some time." Not bothering to take his gear with him, Ricardo took off to lower the doors in the first and second sections.

"Agh, shit," Christopher said. "He won't have enough time. Start the truck; I'm going to help him."

"Just get in the truck. We don't have time." Megan was stopped by Chuck who grabbed her arm.

"He's right, they could break those Bay doors down if there's enough of them." He led her by the arm to the pickup 4 x 4 they had chosen to get to the dam in.

"Hey, Ricardo," Christopher said as he ran up beside him. "You get the door further down, I'll get this one."

"You know how to shut it?" Ricardo asked.

"Yeah, I've seen you do it before. No sweat."

With Christopher, shutting off the second section from the third, Ricardo rushed to lower the first sections door. The only way back after that would be to go through the single side doors that led into the different offices and subsequent areas.

"Down!" Christopher yelled as soon as the bay door completely closed and looked over at Ricardo. "Shit, Ricardo!"

"I know," Ricardo yelled back. The bay door that led outside in the first section was bulging inward from the stress it was under. A second before the door hit the ground, the stress induced outer door caved in. It made sense the infected would come from that direction since it was where the outdoor speakers were. "There, it's down."

"Ricardo, the side door."

"Fuck."

The single side door to the first session was just cracked open but none of the infected had noticed it yet until Ricardo slammed it shut. One of the infected slammed itself into the door, cracking it slightly down the middle from the force exerted.

"Give me your ax!" Ricardo yelled.

Giving his acts to Ricardo, Christopher helped brace the door as he jammed the ax blade below the handle but the infected would not be deterred.

"It's no good, they're still gonna break through, " Christopher told him.

"We need something else to block the door. Think you can get one of those trucks against here?"

"I have a better idea." Reaching into his coat pocket, Christopher pulled out the suppressed 9 millimeter from the store and shot Ricardo in the leg.

With a yell, the ex-Marine fell as his leg spilt Crimson on the concrete. "Agh, shit! What the…"

"I told you I would get out of here alive no matter what," Christopher told him.

"You son of a bitch!" Ricardo yelled at him.

"Where are your guns?" Christopher asked. "Where's the carbine and hunting rifle?"

"Go to hell."

Somewhere from behind the metal door came a loud roar and the crashing of more metal and what sounded like cinder blocks.

"Where are your weapons!"

"Eat shit mother fucker!" Ricardo tried to crawl his way to his feet but Christopher kicked him back down.

"I would kill you if it weren't for the reason they don't seem to like dead meat. Now tell me, where are the fucking weapons?"

The sound of the infected began to lower in value, like they were leaving or there were fewer of them but the roaring became louder. Something slammed into the metal door from the other side, making the massive metal structure buckle slightly.

"Fine, don't tell me. Deal with whatever that is asshole." Before Christopher turned to leave Ricardo for dead, he reached down and ripped off his dog tags and headed for the office door to get back to the pickup truck but not before telling Ricardo one last thing. "Before I forget, I wanted to tell you. I hope you're bitch is as tight as she sounded when you fucked her last night. Because I'm gonna tap that ass for sure."

"You fuckin' son of a bitch!" Ricardo yelled as Christopher slammed the door behind him.

The banging on the door grew louder as well as the roaring. It didn't sound like any additional infected were around, only one big one. As hard as he tried, Ricardo only got so far as the midway point of the room with a trail of blood behind him when he heard the sound of metal tearing.

Whatever that thing was, it had punched a hole in the metal door and looked through. An angry eye zeroed in on Ricardo and it unleashed another roar. Seeing the hint of such a massive beast, he drew his machete. A cold feeling swept over his body as the feeling of his final moments overtook him. If this was where he would die, he was going to make sure he would go down fighting as the marine he was.

The door ripped open. What infected there were on the other side were now all crushed as the creature responsible for doing so came running at him. It was a hulking brute with a small head and overdeveloped muscles.

Ricardo managed to get to one leg, raise his machete, and gave a roar that matched the ferocity of the creature.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Lonely Road**

Christopher ran as fast as he could to the pickup were Chuck and Megan were waiting. Passing where the group slept the previous night, he swept the area visually for any sign of Ricardo's weapons, but couldn't see them. He hoped the others had grabbed them on the way to the truck because if he were to survive all this, he needed as much firepower as possible.

Coming into the last section of the depot, he slammed the door shut and made a beeline toward the truck where he quickly climbed in.

"Where's Ricardo?" Megan asked while looking at the door Christopher came in through for any sign of him.

"Go!" He yelled out of breath.

"Where's Ricardo?"

"He's dead, they got him. Now drive!"

"What? Shit!" Chuck said.

"I'm going back!" Megan tried opening the door but Christopher grabbed her by the arm.

"He's dead, Megan," Christopher told her sternly. "Chuck, drive. They're in the building!"

"Did you see him die?" she asked.

"Yes! Now go!"

"Chuck, don't," Megan begged.

"I'm sorry." In one motion, Chuck started up the truck and slammed on the gas.

As the vehicle shot forward, Megan struggled to get the door open and get back to Ricardo but was held back by Christopher as the truck crashed through the aluminum barrier of the depot that led outside. The zombies who were in the way were ran over and crushed under the heavy tires of the vehicle with Megan screaming for them to go back for Ricardo. Leaning out the window of her door, she looked back at the zombie surrounded building until it faded from view.

As they drove further away, Megan broke down completely and cried uncontrollably into her hands as she pulled herself into a ball in the backseat.

"Hey, Megan," Christopher said softly. "When those things got him, he uh, he tossed me these." He pulled out Ricardo's dog tags and handed them to her. "He wanted you to have them."

Hearing the jingle of the tags, she looked up with a tear filled face and took them. She gingerly rubbed her thumb over his name indented in the metal and began to sob again.

Looking at her in the rearview mirror, Chuck could feel his heart break for her. "Megan, I'm sorry. But you would have died if you went back. I couldn't let you…"

"Just drive Chuck," she told him. She gripped the tags tightly and put her head back down to cry again. "I loved him."

Time and miles of road passed with the three survivors making their way to the dam. Taking the Jeep Trail was not an easy feat as the thought it would be crowded was correct. Numerous cars and trucks sat stalled out throughout the unpaved road. Blood and body parts lay scattered with the occasional infected individual meeting there end by the tires of the pickup. Supplies were also strewn around, evidence that people literally dropped what they had in an attempt to get away from the attacking undead horde.

After what seemed like an eternity, the three arrived at a big stretch of road that led up to them. Cars, trucks, and other debris blocked their path, but despite all that they could see multiple Chinook helicopters waiting for them on the other side of the four-lane road. It ran along the dam wall with water on one side and a steep drop-off on the other with its middle cluttered with vehicles.

"This is as far as we go," Chuck said. "Road's too crowded to go any further."

"Doesn't look like there's too many of those things around," Christopher said while looking the highway over.

Turning around, Christopher saw Megan was staring blankly at Ricardo's dog tags. Her face was covered in drying tears. "Megan? Honey, we're here. We can go. The military's just across…"

"What's the point?" she said. "Ricardo's not with us."

"Look," Chuck said. "There's nothing I can say that will bring him back, but he's in a better place. And with those dog tags, it's like he's right here beside you."

Grabbing a pair of binoculars from Chuck's bag, Christopher looked over at the military safe zone. "Hey, they have troops waiting. They're holding up signal flares and waving at us."

"You see, Megan? Ricardo got us this far. He kept us alive so we can get to safety," Chuck told her. "So let's go. Let's live for him."

"Oh man," Christopher said as he climbed out of the cab. He turned back to Megan and opened the door where she was. "I know he's dead. But these things happen. If that big thing didn't get him back there than something else would have."

"What big thing?" asked Chuck.

"The big son of a bitch that came through the metal door."

"I thought you said the people things got him."

Christopher hesitated a moment. "What I mean is after he got attacked by that big thing."

"Well, what got him? The infected or the big thing you saw?"

"Look," Christopher began to talk fast. "After that thing got in, we shot it but it wouldn't stop. It got Ricardo first but I kept shooting it after his rifle ran out. I didn't even have a chance to grab his gear before they surrounded him."

"Ricardo didn't have his rifle or bags," Megan said. "He put them in the semi in case we needed it to move cars out of the way. And he told me last night you didn't have a gun, that you gave back yours."

Chuck looked Christopher square in the eye. "What happened? What did you do?"

Looking at Chuck then Megan, he knew the charade was over. Nervous sweat formed on his forehead as his eyes moved from one to the other.

"You left him behind, didn't you?" Megan said. "You did something to him and left him behind."

"Christopher," Chuck said, getting out of the truck. "What, did, you, do?"

"What I did?" Christopher said. "What I did was save our asses."

"What?"

"You killed him," Megan said. "You killed him you mother…"

Cutting off her words was the nine millimeter Christopher picked up at Gibbert's that was now aimed at her face. "Language, sweetie pie. Language."

As Chuck reached for his gun, Christopher grabbed Megan around the neck and pressed his gun to her temple. "Take that gun off me, cowboy. Before you do anything you're gonna regret."

"You're not going to get away with this," she told him.

"Yes I will. Now eject the magazine or this bitch gets plugged and not in a fun way."

"Chuck, just shoot the bastard," Megan said.

"Like, he'll risk your life toots. Now hurry up, I don't have all damn day. It's nearly ten and the copters are about to take off."

"Shit." Chuck did as Christopher told him to and ejected the magazine.

"Good. Now throw the gun into the desert and slide the shotgun and rifle over to me."

With a curse on his breath, Chuck hurled the firearm as far as he could back the way they came. He kept his eyes locked on Christopher as he slid the other two weapons toward him then put his hands back up.

"Thanks," Christopher said as he slid the strap of the rifle over his shoulder. "I really didn't want to do this but I will not be a meal for those things. I want you two to know that I thank Ricardo for his efforts as I do yours. Now if you would be so kind as to face away from me Chucky boy and…"

The same sound they heard at the depot just before the horde of infected attacked them seem to come out of nowhere. All three froze in place and looked back the way they came. In the distance was a horde of infected quickly approaching, dead set on their position.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Don't Stop Running**

"Sir! We got civilians!" Over at the military safe zone, a squad of soldiers were gearing up the Chinook helicopters when one of the snipers from behind a sandbag wall and large razor wire fence spotted the three on the other side of the bridge.

"How many?" asked the sergeant as he joined the other snipers and looked through his binoculars.

"We got three but they're not moving. The vehicles doors are blocking any view of them."

"What in God's name are they doing? We can't wait any longer."

"Sir!" another soldier yelled. "Hostiles!"

Looking further over the horizon, the sergeant saw the incoming horde of undead. "Shit! Snipers, cover them. If they're not here in ten minutes we leave without them. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" The eight snipers said in unison and cocked their rifles.

"The rest of you, get in the choppers and prepare for takeoff!"

Back at the truck, Christopher stood with his gun trained on Megan's head, watching the incoming horde head their way.

"What are you going to do now Christopher?" Chuck asked flatly. "You can't get across with those things on the bridge and behind us. You need us."

"You're right, I do." Without warning, Christopher shot Chuck in the arm and slammed Megan's head hard into the side of the truck. "Say hi to your boyfriend for me, bitch."

Carrying the rifle and shotgun with him, Christopher took off toward the safe zone. It was a quick downhill run to the start of the dam crossing where several more infected were scattered about, unable to run after the three survivors due to all the leftover cars and trucks blocking the way. Still, several tried to get at Christopher as he approached and were dealt with by a shotgun blast to their face.

"Chuck," Megan called in a partial daze. "Chuck!"

"I'm here," he said. "Damn bastard shot me in the arm."

"We need to go." A trickle of blood spilt down the side of her face. "Those things will be here soon."

"Son of a bitch took all the weapons."

"Not all of them." Pulling her bag from the backseat of the truck, she pulled out the extra nine millimeter she picked up from the store. "Here, take this." She threw him a roll of duct tape. "Use it on your arm."

Reaching the bridge, Christopher opened fire on the first few infected he ran into. They came from behind and over cars in an attempt to get at him but each one were blasted in the face by some heavy buckshot. When the snipers at the barricade safe zone began firing, he thought the bullets might be meant for him for what he did to Chuck and Megan but that theory was put to rest when he looked behind him and saw even more of the affected lying on the ground with part or all of their heads missing. He also saw the two people he left behind enter the bridge and mentally kicked himself for not shooting their legs earlier.

"Sir, the last two have arrived at the bridge," one of the snipers yelled while reloading.

"You four guard the first one, you others guard the other two. Choppers four and two are ready for takeoff. They got eight minutes to get here."

The farther Christopher got the more and more he was attacked by the infected. Using the last shell of the shotgun on a leaping undead ghoul, he flipped it around and took a baseball swing at another when he grabbed the rifle and pistol. It was hard enough to make his way through the ones before him but at least those behind would be distracted by his onetime allies.

"Chuck, come on," Megan yelled. "You can't stop. You have to keep going."

Chuck was losing a great deal of blood and was slowly falling behind. A red trail of blood fell behind him and seemed to cause the horde to growl louder with hunger for their flesh. He duct tape only served to slow down the bleeding but not stop it which had Megan worried that Christopher had hit in artery when he shot Chuck.

"I'm running as fast as I can." Even his voice sounded weaker.

After shooting one of the zombies left behind by Christopher, she ran back over the Chuck and put an arm around her shoulder to help him along. "Come on. They're taking off."

"Megan, just go," he told her. "Get to the helicopter and get the hell out of here."

"I'm not losing anyone else. And I want you to be there to watch that bastard get what's coming to him."

Bullets flew through the air from the snipers taking out any infected the three survivors couldn't see. However, there were some that literally popped out of nowhere. While passing by an RV, a zombie popped out from the vehicle and tackled Chuck to the ground. Megan fell to the side as the zombie tried to bite its newest victim.

"Chuck!" Grabbing her gun that landed a few feet away from her, she took aim and the infected's head when she heard a snarl to her right followed by something wrapping around her neck.

Dropping her gun again, Megan clawed at what felt like a slimy tendril dragging her backwards. It took an effort on her part just a scream, let alone breathe. She reached out in an attempt to grab something, anything to keep herself from a grisly fate but it was useless. As she drew ever closer to whatever it was that had her, she managed to get her first glimpse at it. A tall thin humanlike figure with boil covered gray skin was reeling her in like a fish with, of all things, an impossibly long tongue. A strange green smoke floated around it that smelled rancid even though she was still a good 20 feet away.

"Shit, Megan!" Chuck was left struggling with the infected that jumped him and refused to let him go without sinking its rotten teeth into his neck.

Its jaws snapped close to his face as Chuck had its arms somewhat restrained. The sounds from the approaching infected were getting louder with each passing second and they would be on them within two, 3 min. tops.

With its jaws snapping and the zombie refusing to give up, Chuck attempted to turn it over. Its teeth clamped down so hard at times that a few of its dirty, cracked teeth broke and fell out of its mouth, causing coagulated blood to spill out. Turning his head to avoid a face full of the infected's blackened blood, he caught sight of the gun Megan dropped and knew he had to get to it.

"Ugh," grunted Chuck. "Bite this you son of a bitch."

As the zombie attempted to bite him again, he raised one of its arms in front of its mouth and watched as it tore into its own flesh. A large chunk was ripped out of its own arm right to the bone; however, this allowed him to flip it on its side and grab the gun that was just out of reach. A shot to the head later and the infected was no more.

"Megan!" Chuck yelled as he took off in the direction she was drug off to.

"Sir, one of the civilians is in trouble!" one of the snipers yelled as the others continued to fire and provide cover for the three bridge runners.

"Do you have a shot?" the sergeant barked over his radio.

"Negative! The woman's been drug away by the smoking one!"

"Get to higher ground and…"

"Wait, I see it," another sniper shouted. "I'm taking the shot."

The smell was now so intense that Megan thought she would suffocate from it. It would be a better alternative than being ripped to pieces alive. Behind her, she could hear Chuck yelling her name while firing at the creature but also taking out any more infected that tried to jump him. Now less than five feet from the creature, she knew this was how she would die. She would die at the sharpened claws of this thing that use its tongue as a snare and prepared herself for whatever pain it would cause until she died with Ricardo being the last person she was thinking out.

She was pulled onto the car it stood on. Its claws rose above his head as it made a rough sounding shriek. Megan's eyes remained open, waiting for the moment it would end her life when the thing's head exploded and she fell to the concrete.

Gasping for air, she scrambled to crawl away just as Chuck grabbed her by the arm and helped her to her feet.

"Good… good shot," she told him.

"It wasn't me," he said. "I'm out of ammo. You have the extra clips."

"Soldier, is the kill confirmed?" the sergeant yelled as a third Chinook took off.

"Kill confirmed but wasn't us. Someone else shot it."

"Who the hell was it?"

With the horde of infected arriving at the bridge, Megan reloaded her gun and heard a loud roar. Making its way pass numerous infected was a beast at least 10 feet tall that was as wide as a car. Nothing stood in its way as cars and trucks were thrown to the side and nearby infected were crushed under its feet or were smacked to the side.

"Oh God, Chuck," said Megan. "This is it. Will never make it in time."

"You can," he told her. "Run to the helicopters. I don't think I can go any further. I've lost too much blood."

The two looked at each other than at the gun. They were still at least halfway across, but there were too many vehicles sitting in their way. They would never make it to the landing area with the horde and the giant infected barreling down on them. The two hugged and had silently made up their minds what to do.

"We tried our best," he told her. "That has to count for something."

"Yeah. Has to."

The roaring of the gargantuan creature grew louder, same as the noise from the horde behind it. They both held each other tightly and waited for the inevitable end to come when they would turn the gun on themselves when the sound of a big rig's horn drowned out the noise of the infected and the gargantuan creature.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Survival Of The Fittest**

"Sir, we got a situation!" one of the eight snipers shouted into his comlink. "A semi-truck is making his way to the bridge!"

"Friendly?" The sergeant saw the third Chinook take off, leaving only one left for them and the survivors.

"Don't know, but those things are turning towards it along with the big one!"

"Keep covering them but remember your orders. The civilians must be saved but not at the expense of you eight and the rest of the team."

Hearing the sound of the big rig's horn, Chuck and Megan had to make sure they weren't seeing things. Not only was a large vehicle approaching with a long dust trail behind it, but it seemed to attract the horde of infected to it as well. Even the large muscle bound creature that was once bounding relentlessly towards them was now focused on the origin of the sound.

"What the hell?" Chuck said in amazement. "Who…"

"It's him," Megan said with hope in her eyes. "It's Ricardo."

Barreling down the highway at top speed, the large semi-truck smashed through the cars that stood in its way. The large metal plates that acted as a modified cow catcher angled everything to either side of the vehicle. Inside the cab, Ricardo, whose leg was wrapped in gauze and duct tape, shifted gears and increased his speed as he reached the start of the horde of undead.

Body parts flew all around the truck with others being crushed underneath the heavy tires. Those that managed to climb on the side were dealt with by Ricardo's Magnum, making their heads explode like overly ripe melons. Despite all the vehicles he was crashing through, one thing remained untouched on the outside. Before leaving the truck depot, Ricardo head mounted one of the behemoths heads by impaling it on the semi's hood ornament. It was the large one that looked to kill him earlier that morning but failed to do so.

Nearing the bridge, he caught a glimpse of another large monstrosity like the one he encountered before. With a roar, it picked up a large part of a nearly destroyed car and hurled it at the incoming semi. Several infected were caught in its wake and flew through the air after being hit by the ground to air hunk of metal. Ricardo managed to dodge it easily. The heavy block of metal crashed into the desert highway to the left and behind the semi but the creature didn't stop there and charged the oncoming vehicle.

"Come on you bastard," Ricardo muttered. He floored the gas pedal to get the trunk of the top speed. As he quickly picked up speed, he couldn't help but wish he had some AC/DC music playing considering he was in a semi-truck and using it to bring death to people, although they were technically dead.

The impact was brutal. Metal crunched, asphalt broke, body parts flew into the air, and blood went flying all over the truck. The moment beast met machine was like a water balloon hitting a brick wall. The moment the edged center of the cow catcher hit the oncoming monstrosity, it was no more. Blood and entrails exploded onto the windshield, causing Ricardo to lose control for moment as the airbag deployed. With the wipers on to clean the mess somewhat, he made his way through the crowded bridge until he was forced to stop. The moment he did so, one of the special infected landed on the hood of the semi and shrieked loudly. Ricardo instantly recognized it as one from a day ago from the deep slash in its torso. A barrage of gunfire from his M4 put it down for good.

"Megan!" he yelled out as he jumped from the cab and quickly went over to her and Chuck. His skin was a little lighter from the loss of blood, but he still kept going despite the pain he felt.

"Ricardo!" Taking off in a full Sprint, Megan reached him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh God, I thought you were dead."

"I had to get back to you." He had one arm wrapped around her with his free hand holding his assault rifle.

After meeting back up with Chuck, there was only one thing for both men to say and they said it at the same time. "What the hell happened you?"

Stopping momentarily to see the carnage Ricardo caused, Christopher grew angry that not only did his plan of using the others as bait not work, but now the infected were being slowed down from getting to the others and there was a possibility he would get caught for what he had done to them.

"Shit, does anyone stay dead anymore?" Cocking the rifle, he continued to make his way to the safe zone, hoping they would run into more infected on the way to it.

Less than fifty yards away from the snipers and the safety zone, Christopher found himself at a pile of wrecked vehicles with the only way around them being a concealed cornered path to the right. There were only a few infected within the immediate area but he couldn't care less. He had more than enough ammunition left in the rifle when something large appeared from around the corner.

The first thing his senses picked up was the sound of a deep gluttonal burp. The second was the smell of rotten flesh and fecal matter as a rather large, obese man rounded the corner. Like the others, its skin was grey and leathery but this one looked to have even larger boils on his face and exposed belly. In fact it didn't look so much as obese but was blown up like a balloon ready to pop.

"Fucking hell?" Before Christopher could do anything, the bloated infected unleashed a stream of vomit, covering him from head to toe. "Fuck!"

Reeling from the unexpected vomit attack, and being blinded temporarily, Christopher fired wildly in the direction of the bloated creature before him. Several rounds struck the vomit spewing zombie in the gut and a gas spewed out before exploding a second later. As if being covered in bile wasn't enough, Christopher was now covered in the creature's blood and entrails.

Turning away at the feeling of regurgitating himself, Christopher saw he was being targeted by an incoming zombie. In one motion, he rose, aimed, and fired his rifle at the incoming affected while throwing up. His attacker fell dead before him while the contents of the stomach dribbled on his feet.

No sooner had the first one gone down when a second zombie attacked him. It too met the same fate but behind it was two more taking its place. Round after round fired from the rifle as more and more of the infected were drawn to Christopher.

The snipers were of no help as he was in a spot where they couldn't get to him. They continued to shoot any infected they saw running towards the area when they heard the screams of the dead man. They stopped firing at the ones running to where Christopher was and instead concentrated on guarding the other three.

"We're almost there," Chuck said.

Megan helped Ricardo along with his injured leg. He kept his rifle at the ready, taking out the few straggling infected leftover and guarding Megan at the same time. She had the hunting rifle and helped keep the others off their backs. As they rounded the corner Christopher was at a moment earlier they came to a stop and couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the…" Megan said. "Is that…"

"Not anymore," Ricardo said.

A group of infected before them paid them no mind as they feasted on the remains of Christopher. Bloody body parts and organs were scattered around, evidence that he was torn apart completely. The zombies hungrily ate everything they could get their hands on with some pulling flesh from his leftover hands, arms, legs, and internal organs. One even had Christopher's head and was currently eating his now empty skull. If he had a look of terror about him, it was missing along with the skin and muscle tissue from his face.

"Why the hell did you stop… oh shit!" Chuck said as he caught up with them.

The moment he uttered those words, the group of zombies looked up and focused on them for their next meal. They hardly got to move when the three opened fire on them before making their way through Christopher's bloody remains and the massacre of zombie bodies.

"Sir, the civilians are here. Two are injured!" one of the leftover snipers shouted into his headset as he and the three others continued to cover the survivors.

"Roger that, we'll have a medic standing by!" the sergeant yelled from the helicopter.

"Open the gate, open the gate!" a sniper ordered.

There wasn't any time to lose as the incoming infected overwhelmed the bridge. Literally hundreds of them ran to the car covered area, trying to reach the small group before they can get past the razor wire fence and to they're only means of escape. It didn't take long for them to reach the landing site barrier and tear it down. Some tangled themselves in the ultra-sharp wire while others tripped over them with only the idea of fresh meat ready for devouring going through their decaying minds. But they were too late as the final Chinook took to the air with the survivors safely inside.

High in the air, Megan could see the hundreds of infected individuals run wild on the bridge below. The safe zone was quickly overrun upon their departure and the dam was a total loss. It wasn't long before they caught up with the rest to head for a destination that felt like North.

It didn't take long for the medics to attend to both Chuck and Ricardo. They worked quickly in tending to their wounds and even began working on getting the bullet out of Chuck's arm. The one that had struck Ricardo in the leg had fortunately passed through it so it was just a matter of stopping the bleeding which they were doing a good job of doing so. They looked over Megan and patched up the cut alongside her face and had her rest against the side of the helicopter.

"Hey," one of the pilots called. "Hey, Miss. Are you a soldier?"

It took her a moment to remember that she still had Ricardo's dog tags on. "Uh, no. They're, they're his."

Looking back, the pilot saw Ricardo for the first time. "Corporal? Corporal Ricardo?"

With his leg currently being wrapped up, Ricardo had to lean to the side and saw the pilot lifting his eye shield on his helmet. "Jiménez?"

"Never thought I would see you again. Guess this makes us even for you, saving my life, huh?"

"Guess it does. Were you taking us?"

"Up north. We have a safe zone in Alaska and northern Canada. It spreads only where it's warm, not cold. It actually kills it."

"Good," Ricardo said as he leaned his head back. "Cause I'm tired of killing them myself."

"Hey, how far has it spread?" asked Chuck.

The three waited for the pilot's response for a moment and knew the answer would not be good after the pause. "It's a global," Jiménez answered. "We don't know what it is but it started somewhere in the Middle East. It spread too quickly to contain."

"Shit," Chuck said as he leaned back against the side of the Chinook. "Global. That fuckin' sucks."

"At least we have someplace to go," Megan said as she sat next to Ricardo and leaned her head on his shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around his and held his hand. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry," he said. "I would've gotten back to you sooner but I had to kill two those big things before getting here."

"You killed two of those things?"

"One with the truck, another with my machete."

"Close encounter?"

"Yeah." He leaned in closer to her ear. "Want to have another one when we get some privacy later?"

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "Yeah. The first moment we get some."

The End

**The survivors have escaped.**

Ricardo - survived

Megan - survived

Chuck - survived

Christopher - deceased

**Total time:**

53 hours 17 min.

**Number of infected killed:**

Ricardo - 138

Megan - 34

Chuck - 41

Christopher - 29

**Number of special infected killed:**

Ricardo - 4

Megan - 0

Chuck - 1

Christopher - 1

**Helped the most teammates:**

Ricardo - 1

Megan - 2

Chuck - 1

Christopher - 1

**Pain pills used:**

Ricardo - 1

Megan - 0

Chuck - 0

Christopher - 0

**Med-Kits used:**

Ricardo - 2

Megan - 0

Chuck - 1

Christopher - 0

**248 eight zombies were harmed in the making of this movie.**

Thank you for everyone who read this. I hope you enjoyed doing so.


End file.
